Question: William did 56 push-ups around noon. Ben did 53 push-ups in the morning. How many more push-ups did William do than Ben?
Answer: Find the difference between William's push-ups and Ben's push-ups. The difference is $56 - 53$ push-ups. $56 - 53 = 3$.